Forest Sick - Part One - Wild Once Again
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris turns loose and comes back sick.
1. Chapter 1

Chris reached out his hand to the sky to block out the sun which was gleaming in his eyes. There was not a cloud in the sky. All around him was no water, no life. Chris stayed on the sand and wished to...

"CHRIS! ARE YOU PLAYING DESERT AGAIN?"

Chris blinked. He was sitting on a hill with lush grass and colorful flowers. Bees hovered about him as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

Then, he heard a chuckle, "He's at it again."

Chris turned to see his friends sitting on the top of the hill, finishing lunch and wiping their faces with Laura's knitted napkins.

Martin smiled, "You haven't had a slice of Laura's pie, bro."

Jimmy grinned, "Or even a piece of my Grandma Z's recipe cookie crumbs!"

Koki lifted an empty bowl, "Or even this salad."

Laura smiled, "You didn't get a chance to use my napkins!"

Aviva stared at Chris, who was now on his belly looking up at them with the face of shock. But she noticed his eyes didn't beam jealousy, they were sick, due to his last sickness.

Chris muttered, "I'm not hungry, actually."

Jimmy smiled, "If you were, what would you eat?"

Chris frowned, "I was a wild man once. I know how to catch prey."

The gang gasped. Martin rolled to his side laughing, "Then, explain the time with Burr and you as a gazelle!"

Chris rolled over back to his back and said, "Well..."

Aviva snapped, "Oh, no you don't! You brothers are not getting into the duel."

Chris looked down the hill to a river and said, "Can I at least catch something small? To prove it."

Aviva gathered up the dishes, "Okay, something small. Remember, you are still sick."

Chris got up on all fours once again and said, "I still have the power. Please?"

Aviva groaned, "Oh, no! Not the wild man's eyes! Anything but them!"

Martin chuckled, "He knows how to get through, Aviva."

Aviva looked at Chris was on sitting on his hutches like a dog and looking at her with his cute eyes. Aviva finally said, "Alright! Go ahead... I can't never get through them eyes!"

Chris leaped into the air and back on his arms and legs. He disappeared over the hill and ran into the woods. It was pretty dark in the woods that afternoon. The trees made it possible for creatures to hide in. But Chris had the vision of a predator. He has the scent, the quiet entry, the hearing, and the prounce. He scanned the open forest his next meal.

Finally, a big deer came out of the forest and started to gaze. Chris noticed that he was a newly hart, leaving his herd to find his own. He dug his fingers into the earth and watched in silence. He knew when to jump. As the deer got closer to him, he readied his aim. The hart found some fresh grass close to the bush, and started to gaze.

As Chris began to leap, he lost his focus because, "Chris! Where are you?!"

The hart saw Chris at his heels and leaped away. Chris picked up the pace and chased the hart through the forest. Chris had never had a chase hunt before. He had a hard time catching up. But the hart knew the forest more than he did and escaped in no time.

Chris lost his hunt and scampered here and there, because he had lost breath while running and now he learned why Aviva didn't want him to catch large prey.

Martin caught up to Chris, just as he was beginning to regain his balance. Martin smiled at his brother, "What's up?"

Chris frowned, "I was about to catch a deer."

Martin saw Chris' disappointment. He smiled, "I haven't seen you hunt before. So can I be an assist?"

Chris groaned, "No! I know how to hunt alone! Let me alone!"

Martin stood alone as Chris ran into the forest by himself. Chris didn't want anyone to mess up his hunting. But he wouldn't dare say that he had a hard time back in the past, because of his severe sicknesses which brought his own mother down.

Chris stalked once again. This time it was a huge quail. Must have been a male. Chris stalked on the bird slowly and quietly. As he readies his aim, the bird inched closer to his hideout, making it easy for him.

Martin found his brother in a stalk. He gasped and hid in the bushes so Chris wouldn't see him. But he saw the huge quail and saw Chris ready to attack. He hid quietly, watching.

Chris saw his chance. He leaped out of the bush, sending the quail into the air. Chris leaped into the air and caught the creature in his mouth. Martin heard a crack, that brother of his had massive jaw! The quail fell from the sky unto the ground with a broken wing. Chris trailed upon it and killed it upon the scene. He looked over his prey, around, and under. Then, he picked up the heavy bird and ran off.

Martin stood up, shocked, "Chris can hunt! I got to tell the gang!"

Chris found a deserted hole his size and went inside to devour his prey. The bird was deeply soft meat. He dug his face into the body and ate the meat, but left the blood, to mark his territory.

After a brief, but strong lunch, Chris felt his body become stronger instantly. He crawlled out of the hole and found the river and drank heartily from it. A salmon swam past Chris as he finished his sip. He felt his instincts once again and crashed upon the salmon with one fierce blow. Soon, the salmon was all bones and Chris went to sleep in his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin ran into the Tortuga and said, "Guys! Chris got this huge quail! I happen to record it!"

Aviva turned to face Martin, "Seriously?"

"Of course! Look!" he set the creature pod on the controls and turned it on. The recorded video transported to the big screen. The screen showed the scene, exactly how it happened.

The gang gasped as the bird faced his doom. Martin was overjoyed, "Chris still has that spirit!"

Aviva shivered, "This is dangerous, Martin."

"Why? He could catch prey for us!"

Koki frowned, "No, he can catch prey ON us."

Martin stared at Koki with a shocked look, "You think Chris could hurt us all? He's our friend... and brother!"

Aviva sighed, "I know, but he's attacking pretty severely. He could hurt us. I'm sorry, Martin."

Martin said, "Wait! He can help us!"

Jimmy answered, "I don't want the wild man being in here!"

Laura started to cry, "I don't want to die to be his meal!"

Aviva stood up and said, "It's time that we leave Chris, alone. He can fend for himself."

Martin frowned, "You are refusing this too, Aviva. I see it in your eyes. You didn't know he could do it."

"Martin, enough! Chris can fend for himself now. He's a wild animal... human. In other words, he's... He knows how to care for himself. He's by himself."

Martin frowned, "So you are leaving him here? If we leave, he'll come by to come home and no one's even here!"

Koki said, "Jimmy, prepare the Tortuga. Martin, I'm sorry."

Martin stared at his friends with tears burning his eyes, "No... It can't possibly happen."

Jimmy turned the ship on and soon was in the air. Martin ran into the pilot section and looked out the window, "Chris!" He cried, as the Tortuga disappeared over the horizon.

Evening have come. Chris woke up, feeling the cool air sheltering him. He leaped out his hole and smiled, "Ah... a good meal brought the life in me. I got to get home. Aviva will be thrilled to see me strong again." So he stood up and dusted himself and ran towards the direction where the Tortuga was. Within a few minutes he came to the place. He stopped dead still, the Tortuga was gone!

"Where's - Where's everybody?" Chris shivered. The cold air was being brutal to his skn now. He called out with all his voice, "Tortuga! Martin! Aviva! GANG! Where are you?"

The only reply was an echo of Chris' cries. Chris fell to the ground, tired and cold, and hoped that they were looking for him. He looked in the midst of the trees to see if one of them was on the ground.

He started to cry, thinking that he had left his gear in the Tortuga. Everything! He had nothing in his shorts. Nothing in his shirt pocket. Nothing in his boots. he didn't even have is backpack. Chris grew tired of shaking in the cold and lay on the Tortuga's landing place and fell asleep slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning dawned on Chris. Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes, finding that the Tortuga gone was not a nightmare. He stood up and looked to the sky. Birds flew all over the place. Chris went back on all fours and sighed, "I guess I am on my own," He walked into the forest, sad and neglected once again. No one was there to praise him... no one was there to comfort him.

Martin was sleeping on his sleeping bag when the dawn broke three hours later. He woke up an leaped into the air with excitement, "Let's explore, little... Brother?"

Chris' sleeping bag was no where in sight. His hammock was folded neatly and was sitting on the shelf. Then, Martin remembered. Chris went wild on them.

Aviva sighed, "I'm sorry, Martin. But it's for the best."

"Can we just at least see if he's okay? We don't have to be on the ground."

"Well, okay..."

Chris sipped from the river, draining his thirst. He heard a faint growling which brought his head up. He turned to see a wild cat inching towards him. Chris backed from the cat's lare, hoping she would move on. But the cat followed. Chris was so scared that he turned and ran from the cat. But that didn't stop the lovely beast from chasing. She followed Chris straight into a mountain side. Chris ended up cornered in the mountain side with a rock wall. Chris turned to see the cat coming towards him. He feared for his life as the car reared into the air and scratched the air with her sharp claws. She meowed loudly, making it echo in the mountain side. Chris gulped. It had been almost twenty years since he fought with a wild cat. He couldn't think straight, and he could do was hope that his friends were coming.

The cat drooled over her prey. Her claws scratched the air close to Chris, taking his air away. The cat growled into her next meal's eyes, wanting him to look away so she could sink those claws into his throat.

Chris knew better than not look away. The cat was smart, but he was almost smarter. He leaned up against the rocks as her claws scratched his neck slowly. Chris felt the stinging pain of her dirty claws touching his body. Soon, he regained strength and meowed at her.

The cat backed away, shocked. She had never seen this tasty-looking creature before. But she inched in. Chris meowed and swapped her face with his fist. Chris frowned as she scratched his arm. Blood shot out like water down his arm. Chris retreated and nursed his own wounds. He then realized how he was sick in the first place. These wild animals carried diseases. He was at the point of death as a boy because a cat scratched him entirely. Chris climbed the rocks as fast as he could to the top. His face was bloodied from the cat's massive swings. The cat climbed after him, knowing he was slowing down.

Chris' arm began to throb and swell. He gave it his strength and he fell. He tripped over a rock as his tried to pull his strength. He fell over to the edge of the cliff. The wild cat growled as she came up and started playing with her food. Chris opened his eyes to the point of death, hoping to see his friends. He tried to stand up in front of the cat, but she swapped him in the eye, causing Chris to fall from the cliff down, down, down into the forest. The trees caught him, but cracked his fall. He landed on the ground, bloody and tore. He had no strength to move his swollen arm. But with his other hand, he covered his bleeding eye as he ran from the falling cat's lare. Chris' legs were giving out. He ran up to the hill where his friends were eating and found a napkin held down by a rock. Chris picked it up and tied it around his eye to protect it. He picked up a heavy stick as the cat inched up closer to him. Chris swung the branch in the cat's vision, but the cat swapped it off. Chris ran down the hill to where the Tortuga was with the cat straight at his heels. Chris felt his arm falling off his body, it was that sore.

Finally, the cat closed in on Chris. Chris fell to the ground crying out in pain. The cat scratched Chris' muscle in half. Chris fell to the ground, ready to say good-bye...

"LET MY BROTHER ALONE!"

The cat jumped and ran away from the massive voice. Chris was too near of death to care what he had heard. His bloody body lay on the grass, casting its last life. Chris couldn't feel anything but the pain of his swollen self.

His vision was blurry despite the death smell he sniffed. He saw a darkened figure look at him. He knew it was time. He shut his eyes as a smell enter his nose and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris looked up at the sky and shielded the sun from his eyes. All he saw around him... was the Tortuga? He sat up but screamed back to his side.

"CK... Easy. Easy."

Chris looked up. He saw half of Aviva. He shook his head and gripped his stomach. Aviva brushed his hair back, "Easy. It's okay. You're safe with us."

Chris covered his sore eye with his hand, "Help me..."

"You are due for medicine for a couple hours. Now just lay down and relax. You have been stitched up in many places."

Chris rested his head on the pillow that Aviva arched up for him to lay his head on. The Kratt brother closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up and looked around. The pillow was comfortable and he was covered with a blanket. He couldn't remember what had happened. He looked around and saw a blueish room. Before him was a large window. His friends were staring at him with scare and tears.

Chris couldn't move his arm or open his swollen eye. He remembered. A wild cat attacked him bruelly. He was close to death, it felt it coming and resting on his body, staring at him in the face.

A doctor came in and looked at Chris, "Young man. You cannot join the Tortuga ever again."

What words to end a story.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
